Magic
by Kokkan Sohma
Summary: Tohru Honda has found out what she has been for all her life. She belongs to the magical Sohma family. It's time to teach her magic! It's time for Destiny to decide if she recieves Death or a blessing. (AU I think... Maybe...)


June 11, 2004 

Magic

Chapter 1: Who Knew?

By Kokkan Souma-chan

---

Tohru looked out the window, cars flew past them and the trees that grew beside the dirt road was a green and brown blur. She sighed. Her mother had something _important_ to show her. What was so important that she had to miss school that day? She had THREE MAJOR TESTS that day and she **HAD** to miss them all. Tohru sighed again. Her gentle blue eyes looked out the window again to see that the road was empty. No one behind them or in front. Suddenly, a black and gray blur passed them by. Tohru sat up in her seat. For a while, she sat there in shock.

After a few minutes, Kyoko tugged at Tohru's dress sleeve, whining,

"Tohru! Hurry up!"

"Gomen, mom. I guess I have a lot on my mind,"

was Tohru's response.

When she got out of the car, she looked up to a huge gate whish led to a EVEN BIGGER house. Huge, but quiet. Something in the air made Tohru shiver.

"You'll get used to that after awhile,"

Kyoko said plainly without even looking at Tohru.

They started to head for the door. When they enter the quiet, still house, Tohru asked,

"Mom? Do you know this place?"

They started to walk down the hall, the 17 girl still afraid.

After many long, quiet minutes, Kyoko answered,

"If I didn't know this place, how would I know how to get around?"

Tohru took that as a yes. A black hair some one came around the corner. His hair cover his left(?) eye. He was carrying what looked like medical charts. He looked up and took notice of the women walking down the same hallway.

"Ah! Miss Honda! Welcome back!" he said in a, clearly, fake cheerful tone.

"It's good to be back, Hatori,"

answered Tohru's mom with a smile on her face. Tohru felt something strongly coming from Hatori. It was like a thick cloud of pain, confusion and a hint of stress. After a small chat, they continued their walk down the hallway. Soon, they past a lock door that was giving off something so forbidding, Tohru felt so weak at the knees. She looked at the wooden plate next to the door. "Kokkan Sohma" was carved into it. Kyoko pulled Tohru by the hand. The look in her eyes told Tohru they were late for something. They meet the end of the hallway. They had passed so many doors, Tohru lost count at 248, although she remember some of the names on the wooden plates beside the door. Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori and his office, Ayame, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shigure, Kagura, and Kyou(who's door seemed to have been broken many, many times). Kyoko gently push Tohru towards the door.

"Mom? What am I supposed to do?"

Tohru asked as she felt something dark coming from the room.

"Just go in," was her simple answer.

Tohru hesitated. Slowly, she reached out and slid open the door. The room was dimly lit with a few candles. The small flames flickered as a voice in the darkness muttered,

"Close the door."

A pale, thin hand went over the few candles and they went out. Suddenly, a flash of blinding light filled the room.

"Sorry about that," said a girl in the corner of the room. Her hair was a very pale brown and her eyes were a deep brown.(?)

A boy about 16 with dark gray hair and purple eyes wrotr something down on a notebook with a dark blue cover and shook his head a bit. The girl smiled brightly and said,

"Hi! My name is Kisa Sohma! And that's Akito over there,"

she pointed at a pale and skinny man with black hair and gray eyes in the farther corner of the room.

"And that's Yuki-kun over there," she pointed tothe boywith the notebookwho was standing next to Akito. "That's Hatsuharu, you better try to stay on his good side,"

Kisa pointed to a black and white haired with gray eyes, who was tugging on Yuki's sleeve. Tohru wondered why Kisa told her to stay on his good side.

"I'M MOMIJI!!!!" Suddenly, a blond and blue blur rushed toward Tohru. The blur was a 16 year old boy. It seemed he was _trying_to hug her, but Momiji was being held back by Hatori, the man Tohru and her mother met in the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Hatori, but you probably know that." He once again said it with a smile, but his eyes didn't match the expression that his lips were showing. She felt the same cloud of feelings, but it was stronger. And without the hint of stress. It was EVERYWHERE. Momiji wiggled out of Hatori's grasp and started poking Yuki, who tried to escape from the room but was caught. Tohru heard Momiji say to Yuki,

"You can't leave, Yuki-kun! YOU have to tell her!"

'Tell me what?' Tohru wondered.

"--and that's Shigure over there talking to Ayame, Kagura over there, hugging Kyo. Did you miss anyone?"

Hatori had been pointing the rest of the members of the Sohmas. Yuki coughed and looked at Hatori as if he had forgotten some one. After awhile, Hatori got it and said,

"Sorry, I forgot Kokor-" Yuki caught his eye and Hatori corrected himself, "I mean Kokkan.Kokkan? Will you come out now?"

A girlcame out of a dark cornerthat reminded Tohru of Ayame, buther was black as night, and her dim eyes were a dark shade of gray.

"Now, Yuki. Kokkan. Explain why Tohru-san is here,"

Hatori said plainly, and went back to his office. Kokkan attempted to fade back into the shadows, but Yuki held her by the wrist and gave her a look. Kokkan hissed to Yuki,

"I don't want to do this! I don't want to do this together! Just because we're--"

Yuki gave her another looked. Making sure Kokkan wouldn't start whining again, Yuki began,

"Honda-san, you are here to learn more about your family and their powers. You don't know, but you carry Sohma blood. Yes, your mother is a Sohma, then she got married and got the name Honda. Before she dies you are to learn the arts of our family. You may not know it, but you have the power to feel people's auras. You are to be taught other powers, such as Shadows, Time, Wind. You will learn those and others with Kokkan teaching you."

At that time, Kokkan escaped Yuki's grasped and stormed out the door. Tohru looked around. Everyone else had left, just leaving Yuki and herself there.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't really like others. She rather lock herself in her room and practice magic,"

Yuki said plainly, just staring at the door that was slammed shut. The wood was cracked and the whole door almost came out of its frame. Tohru stood there. She was just half listening. She was trying to feel Yuki's aura. She couldn't feel it. She slowly came back to reality when Yuki asked her if she had any questions so far. Tohru began to shake her head, then she stopped.

"Who else will teach me and what will I learn?"

was her question. Yuki looked at her for a second and said,

" I knew you were going to say that. You will learn from most of the people that were in the room and me. You will be taught how to defend yourself and how to attack. You will also learn how to heal."

Yuki looked at his watch. 12:15am. "It looks likeintroducing everyone took a whole day.Maybe we should get to bed. I'll show you to your room and your mother,"

Yuki said as he slid the door open. When they walked out and Yuki closed it, the door fell apart in to many small pieces. Yuki stood there staring. He lifted his hand and pointed to the pile of wood. They flew together and stood as a door in front of them. It looked brand new.

When Tohru got into bed, she let everything sink in a bit more. She had magical powers. Who knew?

---

This took me FOUR days to write(amd less than half an hour to edit)! I'm so happy! This is new to me! (And I still say it kinda suck but I've seen worse)Dances around and starts setting off fireworks. Thank you for reading! Hands out cookies but NO MILK MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So close to Summer Vacation!!! My sisters get out EARLIER!!! Sorry if I keep switching with the Japanese spelling and the English one.

-Kokkan Souma-chan


End file.
